Marcus the darkhumon
by jboy44
Summary: thanks to a virus type digimon attacking his parents before he was born Marcus had virus digimon code built into his DNA making him half digimon how well these change his life, and who well his virus digimon half deal with his growing feelings for Yoshino
1. Chapter 1

Yoshino arriving at the scene of a police barricade at a park in her D.A.T.S.' car, said, "I'm Yoshino Fujieda of D.A.T.S. What's the situation?" Once she asked, she showed her badge to the officers at the scene.

"We've trapped it but there are still people in there," one of the police officers told her.

Yoshino then went under the barricade as a voice from her Digivice said, "Yoshino I'm picking up another Digimon signal." She then came to see people knocked out all around and in the middle of them, standing on a cement platform, were one Agumon and one boy.

The boy had brown hair, wore sunglasses, blue jeans, black combat boots, a black shirt, black leather gloves and a black leather coat.

_Meanwhile in D.A.T.S. command room…_

Miki and Megumi were working the computers with Commander Richard Sampson at his post.

Miki checked her data as she looked at the Digimon facing the human on the screen. She said, "Sir, something's wrong with the systems. It's saying that boy is an unknown virus type Digimon."

Sampson pulled up a file at his console and, entering a secret code, says, "The systems are fine. We've just ran into D.A.T.S.' biggest secret." A file then appeared on their monitors titled 'Data on Darkhumans.' Sampson then added, "That boy is half Digimon." Miki and Megumi then gasped.

_Meanwhile with Yoshino…_

She looked at the boy and Digimon having a stare down. She called out, "I am Yoshino Fujieda of DA.T.S. Raptor One, you are under arrest! And kid! Get out of here!"

The Agumon looked at Yoshi before pointing at the boy. "Shut it lady. This is between me and him," he said.

The boy then said, "That's right. This is man's business, so just run along to your dolls." That made Yoshino so angry you could see steam around her but they paid her no mind as the Agumon and gothic boy started fighting.

The Agumon went in for a punch only for the boy to disappear and reappear behind him and punch the back of his head sending the dinosaur Digimon flying face first into the cement making a hole in it when the Digimon's face hit it.

Yoshino's anger was soon replaced by shock as her eyes widened as if she couldn't believe what she saw. She rubbed her eyes and asked, "Am I seeing things?"

A voice from her Digivice said, "Yoshino. The boy is giving off a Virus type Digimon signal."

Yoshino took her Digivice out of her pocket and looking into it, asked, "Say what?"

The Agumon got back up and fired a Pepper Breath attack.

The boy made a dark pure black DNA charge appear on his fist and as he punched he yelled "Dark Flames!" A black fireball then shot from his hand going right through the Pepper Breath attack, and hit the Agumon in the head, throwing him back.

The Agumon grabbed a knocked out man's white shirt, ripped a piece off and started waving it. "I give." Looking on, Yoshino just stepped back in shock and a little fear as she held out her Digivice.

The boy walked over to the Agumon and offered the yellow dinosaur a hand up. "Then I have no reason to finish your Digimon ass off." The Agumon took the hand.

Agumon, getting to his feet with the boy's help, asked him, "Seeing as you're the first person to beat me, you're the boss. So, what's your name?"

The boy put his hands into his pockets and said, "Marcus."

Yoshino then called out, "Lalamon! Realize!" Her Digimon then came out of her Digivice and fired Seed Blast at them, only for Marcus to grab Agumon and disappear.

Later at D.A.T.S., Yoshino went to give her report only for Sampson to say, "Why wasn't your comlink on? You've missed out on way too much information regarding the Darkhuman."

Yoshino was puzzled but before she could say anything Sampson directed her eyes to the screen and said, "For reasons unknown, when a human survives a Virus type Digimon attack and then has a child, the child is born with Virus type data built into their DNA, making them a Digimon-human hybrid." Yoshino then gasped.

Sampson stated, "Seeing as this happens so rarely info, on those dubbed as Darkhumans, is classified unless otherwise needed." He then hit a button on his console making a profile on Marcus Damon appear. "Marcus Damon, son of retired D.A.T.S. Agent Sarah Damon, and missing-in-action Agent Spencer Damon, as former D.A.T.S. agents, both survived Virus type attacks before Marcus' birth making Marcus different from other Darkhumans." He then hit another button on the console, making the screen show facts about Darkhumans.

Sampson told them, "Normal Darkhumans look fully human, cannot Digivolve, have one attack, superhuman agility, speed and strength, but since Marcus has double the virus data in him, thanks to having two parents who came under Virus attack, he is an exception to all of these rules. Marcus' sclera is black with glowing red or gold pupils. Their color depends on his mood. He has been shown to be able to use Dark versions of lightning and fire attacks of rookie level Digimon attacks he's seen first-hand, and it has been shown that he is able to Dark Digivolve while in a state of uncontrollable rage. Sadly all information on that form was lost, along with a theory, of him being able to DNA Digivolve with normal Digimon, but that has not been proven. Lastly he is aggressive, violent and animalistic with a Black DNA charge stronger than any human. He should be handled with the upmost care." With that Yoshino's jaw dropped thinking she just pissed off a monster in human form.

Sampson, turning the screen off, told them, "But so far, no known incident involving Marcus has happened without someone hurting a member of his family or without him being provoked, so as long as you leave his family out of it and don't get hostile, you will be fine." Yoshino then sighed in relief.

Sampson then ordered, "So go find him and talk him into handing over Agumon now." Yoshino, always one to follow orders without thinking, left.

_Later that night…_

Marcus was buying food at a convenience store.

The boy at the checkout told him, "That'll be $19.58." But then a girl's voice interrupted saying, "Add this too." Marcus turned to see Yoshino out of uniform. She then said, "If that's ok." Marcus then paid for it and they headed to a fountain to sit down by to talk.

Marcus, watching Yoshino eat her pudding, told her, "You owe me for that."

Yoshino then giggled and said, "I'll pay you back when you hand over the Digimon you ran off with earlier."

Marcus then looked at her and said, "Ok. Then you got it for free."

Yoshino then looked at him and asked, "Why don't you trust me?"

Marcus, adjusting his sunglasses, told her, "It's not you. It's D.A.T.S. After all one of your scientists wanted to experiment on me when I was younger. I was so scared, my Virus Digimon half kicked in, I Dark Digivolved. All I remember is that asshole and his men's screams and feeling like a prisoner in my own body until my Mom calmed me down." He then made a tight fist with his right hand. "Go ahead ask your commander about it," he told her as his anger grew to the point where a red glow could be seen from behind his sunglasses. He turned around leaving Yoshino filled with fear from his eyes' inhuman glow, and also a little curious as to what they would look like without the sunglasses blocking them.

Yoshino, for some unknown reason, followed him until they saw a giant fire off in the distance. She heard Marcus mutter, "Agumon…" He then disappeared and Yoshino got in her squad car.

At the fire, Marcus saw Agumon with his head stuck in a trash can and a giant overgrown chicken thing attacking the city. Marcus then took the trash can off of Agumon's head and asked, "What's with the chicken?"

Agumon stated, "It's not a chicken. It's a Kokatorimon, and the largest one I've ever seen. But be careful. It can turn anything alive into stone with its attack, Stun Flame Shot."

Kokatorimon then turned and cried, "Stun Flame Shot!" It then fires its attack. Marcus moves out of the way and jumps only for the attack to hit Agumon, turning him to stone.

Marcus, angered, kicked off of a building and yelled, "BASTARD!" as he rocketed to the Kokatorimon and punched it in the head, making it fall back. Marcus became covered by a pure black DNA Charge.

He then heard an old man calling out to him. "Catch!"

Marcus turned and saw some old man throwing him a pure black Digivice Data Link, so he caught it, and heard the man say, "Channel your DNA charge through this to awaken your Digimon," the strange old man was then gone.

Marcus placed his hand on his Digivice and called out, "SHADOW DNA CHARGE!"

Agumon then began to glow with black light and cried, "Agumon, Shadow Digivolve to Dark Geogreymon!" Agumon was now a black version of Geogreymon with red stripes. It roared.

Dark Geogreymon yelled, "Black Mega Flame." He then opened his mouth and shot a stream of black flames at the Kokatorimon burning it to ashes and in the middle of the ashes was a DigiEgg.

Marcus heard the sounds of a squad car and turned to see Yoshino pulling up in her D.A.T.S. uniform as the rain started to fall, putting out the flames as Black Geogreymon de-Digivolved back into Agumon. The rain made Marcus' sunglasses fall off revealing his black eyes with golden glowing pupils as they shone through the night.

Yoshino looked into his eyes and became equally filled with fear, curiosity, and strangely lust, as Marcus looked into her brownish pink eyes, sending a chill down Yoshino's spine as he stared into her soul.

Marcus bent over and picked up his sunglasses as the rain stopped. "You want the DigiEgg, you can have it." He then turned and left, unable to forget the look on Yoshino's face.

Later we, Marcus returned home as Agumon finished off all the food he bought.

Marcus, looking at the dinosaur Digimon, told him, "Ok Agumon. Here's the rules. One. Don't wake me when I'm sleeping. Two. Don't touch my stuff. And last but not least, three. Don't go into my room without my say so. Got it?"

Agumon burped and said, "Loud and clear!"

_Meanwhile…_

Sampson watched Marcus' battle on the monitors. "He not only Digivolved the Digimon in less than a day but his DNA charge triggered a new type Digivolution. We have got to get him on the team." He then calls Yoshino and tells her, "Yoshino, I would like you to recruit Marcus into D.A.T.S, and I don't want you to leave his side until you do. He's lived alone ever since his mom and little sister left at the following address…"

_To be continued…_


	2. notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

jboy44


	3. past and the arena

Yoshino pulled up to Marcus' house in her squad car and, as she got out, she noticed all of his lights were out. She then walked up to his door slowly; fearing what might happen if she got inside. Yoshino then closed her eyes and, scared, knocked on the door with the back of her hand, making the now revealed to be unlocked door, open wide.

Yoshino called, "Anyone home?" as she walked in slowly to see and hear no one as she looked around the dark house, almost waiting for something to jump out at her, and it came when Marcus appeared out of nowhere and pinned her to the wall, holding what looked like a clawed black, metallic glove on his right hand to her neck.

Marcus, with his eyes glowing as red as the fires of hell, asked her, "What are you doing here?" as he held the claws closer to her neck.

Yoshino's eyes filled with fear as she blurted out, "The commander told me to find you and get you to join! I'm sorry I had no choice!" She then shut her eyes, waiting for the end, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Marcus putting his normal glove over the clawed hand.

"There's always a choice."

Yoshino realized that claw wasn't a glove, but his real hand. "What happened to your hand?" she asked, filled with fear.

Marcus turned to look at her. "Simple. It happened when a D.A.T.S. scientist decided experiment on me when I was 4."

_Flashback _

_One 4 year old Marcus Damon was in a giant tube hooked up to machines inside of a D.A.T.S. lab with scientist all around running them._

_Scientist one said, "Sir, we are ready to begin the test."_

_An unknown voice then replied by saying, "Start the tests."_

_The scientist then started the machines, making the young Marcus scream in pain as the machines electrocuted, him making his anger grow. Soon his mother ran in and screamed. Then a pure black DNA charge, so dense it was impossible to see through, stormed around Marcus. A pair of monstrous red eyes then shone with the flames of hell through the silhouette of a monstrous dragon beast. The scientist screamed in terror._

_End flashback_

Marcus removed his gloves and coat, showing Yoshino his entire right arm. The skin of it from the wrist down was black and scaly. Its fingers had metal-like claws that covered the front of each finger and extended 3 inches off of each one. A small metal-like blade ran from his elbow to his wrist and black scaly skin snaked up the sides of his arm starting from his wrist and ending at his elbow. He then made a fist and said, "After that I remember waking up covered in blood, dead bodies lying ever where and being held by my Mother, with this arm. A week later, my Mom took my younger sister and left me. After all, we both learned something that day. I am a monster, and when I'm enraged, I turn into my true form. And each time I return to my fake human form, more of my true self sticks around." He then looked at Yoshino who was holding her mouth, shaking. He could smell the fear filling her soul, and it was sweet. Marcus's eyes changed from glowing red to glowing gold as he looked her over and said, "But don't worry. That was the only time I killed. And seeing as I won't be joining D.A.T.S., make yourself at home," he said as he put his hands in his pocket and walked up stairs, laughing an evil laugh.

Yoshino then fainted from fear of what that laugh was about. When the poor girl came to, Agumon was standing over her poking her with a stick.

Yoshino stopped the Digimon. "How long were you doing that and why?" she asked, very ticked off.

"An hour. And to see if you were still alive," he answered without thinking, resulting in a punch to his lower jaw from Yoshino making the Digimon fall onto his back and knocking the him out cold. Yoshino then got up to see Marcus walking down the stairs, putting his coat and gloves on.

Marcus told her, "I'm going out, and seeing as D.A.T.S. sent you here to bug me until I join, I'll take it you'll follow." Yoshino nodded as Marcus hit a button on his Digivice, making Agumon go into it as he headed out with Yoshino right behind him.

After a while, they came to a warehouse, and from inside of Yoshino's Digivice, her Digimon, Lalamon, said, "Yoshino. Over 20 faint Digimon signatures are inside of there." Marcus knocked on the warehouse door, making someone on the other end open a viewing window.

The man on the other end said, "Marcus, why is there a D.A.T.S. agent behind you?"

Marcus then answered, "She's following me until I join. But don't worry. I won't."

The man on the other side grunted, "Fine. She can come in. But if we catch her recording or communicating with D.A.T.S., well let's just say she doesn't want to know what will happen."

Yoshino then gulped as the door was opened to reveal a fighting cage ring, and stands packed with what you could guess was Darkhumans.

Yoshino looked around puzzled, only for Marcus to say, "As my friend said, Yoshino, tell D.A.T.S. anything about this place or what you see here and you're dead." He threw off his coat and gloves and stepped into the ring.

The man who opened the door for them pointed to a seat. "You can sit down there." He then walked to the centre of the ring as Marcus realized Agumon.

Agumon then went to Yoshino as a microphone dropped from the ceiling,

The man grabbed it as another man dressed in gothic style walked into the other side of the ring. The man with holding the microphone then said, "Ladies, gentlemen and Darkhumans of all ages! For tonight's fight, we have a champion, Marcus, the duel-powered Virus fighter vs. the Armour Master Blade!" With that said Marcus and the other man got into fighting position.

The man with the microphone told them, "Now then remember the two rules. No killing and if one of you Armour Digivolves, you cannot Armour Digivolve again. Got it?" Both nodded. He then took the microphone as its stand went back into the ceiling and walked out of the cage. "Now, don't start until the top of the cage drops." He then locked the cage door.

Blade then pulled out the DigiEgg of Courage. "Digi-Armour Energize!" He then Digivolved into a Flamedramon whose armour was pure black, making Yoshino gasp.

The black Flamedramon covered its claw hand in black flames. "You're going down tonight, Virus."

Marcus, making the claws on his right hand grow 3 inches longer, told him, "Not likely." A roof then dropped over the cage, signalling the start of the fight. Right away, the black Flamedramon fired off black fire balls at Marcus.

Marcus moved out of the way by diving to the right, pointed his clawed hand and called out "Lightning Knife!" making 3 knifes of lightning fire off from his hand as he landed on his right side on the ground.

The black Flamedramon jumped up into the air above the attack and called out, "Flame Rocket!" shooting a black, flaming rocket from his body, heading straight at Marcus.

Marcus opened his mouth and called out, "Pepper breath!"

He then fired off Agumon's attack, making Agumon stand up in the crowd and yell, "THAT'S MY ATTACK!"

The two flaming attacks met in the middle, making a flash and blinding everyone for a second.

The black Flamedramon looked around for Marcus but he couldn't see him until Marcus' clawed hand punched him in the side of the face, shattering half of his mask, and before the Armour Digimon could react, Marcus delivered another blow with his left hand right to his chest, shattering the Armour on his chest to pieces. Marcus then swung his right arm in an arc, cutting the armour on the black Flamedramon's left hand off with the blade on the side of his hand.

The black Flamedramon called out "Flame Shield!" making an aura of black fire cover him, forcing Marcus back. The Armour Digimon then looked at his left hand to see a normal Veemon hand. "DAMN IT! YOU"VE DAMAGED MY ARMOUR!" he yelled, making his flaming aura drop. Seeing an opening, Marcus delivered a roundhouse kick to the black Flamedramon's right knee, shattering the armour there. The black Flamedramon then fell; so Marcus kicked him in the head, shattering what was left of his mask.

The black Flamedramon then tried to deliver a roundhouse kick, but Marcus raise his right hand blocking it and shattering the armour on his foot, meaning the Flamedramon now only had armour on his hand and leg. Before the Armour Digimon could do anything, Marcus grabbed his armoured hand and crushed the armour as he threw the Armoured Digimon to the other side of the cage, making its last piece of knee armour shatter on the landing, leaving only the armour on the Digimon's foot. Marcus shot another Lightning Knife attack, shattering the last piece of armour, making the Darkhuman de-Digivolve, and his Armour DigiEgg fly into Marcus' Digivice.

The host then unlocked the cage door as the other Darkhuman got up.

The host then said into his microphone, "And Marcus Damon is still undefeated!" He then handed Marcus what looked like $5000 as Marcus left, followed by Yoshino and, once they were out the door, she asked "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Marcus then answered, "Some Darkhumans used their powers to get rich and opened up little areas that hide our Digimon signatures. Two Darkhumans enter. One wins. Winner gets the cash. The loser is just shamed, or if they Armour Digivolve, the winner takes their armour. It's how I made a living. And yes. We can armour Digivolve to gain a champion level." Yoshino didn't say a word, as she followed him back home.

Meanwhile, at the airport, a blond-haired man in a D.A.T.S. uniform is on a privet jet, coming in for a landing, as his pilot told him, "We have arrived in Japan, sir."

_To be continued__…_


	4. the return of thomas

The next day we see Marcus walking down the street, with his hands in his pocket with Yoshino fallowing him in her squad car.

Marcus saw her, took his hand out of his pocket and put it on his face, "When are you going to stop fallowing me?"

Yoshino rolled down her car window said "tell you join Dats."

Marcus then put his hand back into his pocket and rolled his eyes and he saw a demimeramon burning some trash and then the flames became two more demimeramon making Marcus ask," how does that work?" he then reached for his digivice to bring out Agumon but then he saw people all around so he stopped and said. "Ow shit." They then saw him and flow his way, so Marcus ducked and saw a fire hydrant so he kicked the top of it off making it show water like a geyser, and the 3 fire digimon got it and in a second they turned into digieggs.

Yoshino just blinked twice as Marcus the man who just took down 3 fire digimon and broke a fire hydrant simple walked away like nothing happened, "how the hell can he do that?" she then got out put the digieggs in her cars trunk and drove off before she got blamed for this.

As Yoshino drove off a blonde haired boy in a Dats uniform, pulled out a memory eraser and started wiping people's memories of the scene Marcus had created.

Later on in Das headquarters Yoshino is dropping off the digieggs when the monitor shows 5 Meramon at an oil refinery, and the blonde haired by named Thomas and his Gaogamon, on the scene

Gaogamon "**Spiral Blow**" it then fired a vortex form its mouth pulling in one of the Meramon's flames making it turns into 3 digi-eggs

And out of no where came running Marcus and Agumon

Marcus hold out his digivice and said "just stick to the plan Agumon, Digi-armor energize" his digivice then glow as his armor of courage came out of his digivice and hit Agumon making him glow.

Agumon as the armor bond to him, "Agumon armor digivole to," he then became a yellow Flamedramon with black armor and said, "Flamedramon the flame of courage." This made everyone at Dats HQ gasp well all except Yoshino who was leaving the room before anyone saw her

Meanwhile back at the oil refinery

Thomas saw the Flamedramon and yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY YOU WELL BLOW US ALL SKY HIGH!" Marcus didn't reply as he and Flamedramon head to a pipe grabbed it and by working together they ripped it off and pointed it at the last 4 Meramon as water show out of it turning them into 12 digi-eggs. Thomas and Gaogamon's jaw's dropped.

Marcus a he and Flamedramon put the pipe back in place "what oil refinery's have sprinklers systems, incase of fires," once that was done Flamedramon welded the pipe back together and dedigivoled, the two then walked away leavening a dumb struck Thomas and Gaogamon.

Later Marcus returns him and right away he doesn't smell Yoshino's sent telling him she's gone. Marcus put his hands in his pockets and seamed kind of sad about it "looks like Dats gave up, what ever it's good that she's gone." Agumon then came out of his digivice and said, "Come on boss, you miss her." Some color then came to Marcus' pail face as he hit Agumon on the head and yelled "Of course I miss her she was hot," he then removed his fist form his digimon's head as said digimon fall to the ground on his but and rubbed his head.

Marcus then finished with "it's good she's gone because I am a monster." He then left the room.

To be continued


	5. to the digital world

Two days later, in front of Marcus' house, Yoshino was out of breath from running through the rain to his front door. Once there she knocked on his door and shouted, "Marcus! Thomas went to the digital world to go after an escaped Digimon! I need your help to bring him back!"

Marcus opened the door and told her, "Fine, but you owe me big time." He then signalled for Agumon to follow him out of the door as he grabbed an umbrella. Marcus took out his Digivice and hit a button on it making Agumon go inside of it as they headed for D.A.T.S. Central.

Once there, Marcus walked to the Digital World transporter with Agumon at his side and said, "You just make sure I come back, girl."

Yoshino nodded and said, "Right. It may help you to know that he was going after a Drimogemon." She then sent them to the Digital World.

Once there, Marcus and Agumon found themselves in a forest, and in the middle of it was a giant hole in the ground that looked like it stretched for miles underground. So, right away they ran to it and jumped down the giant hole in the ground to free fall for 5 feet.

Marcus landed on his feet unharmed while Agumon landed on his head.

Agumon got up and rubbed his head. "Ouch! My aching head!" he called as he looked to see Marcus walking down the tunnel without him. He yelled, "WAIT FOR ME BOSE!" He then ran after Marcus.

Soon they came to an underground cavern that was at least 5 times taller than ShadowGeoGreymon. The only other ones there were a knocked out Thomas and Gaomon, plus one Digimon that seemed to be getting away.

Marcus stated, "The Drimogemon most have Digivolved…" He then took out his Digivice as he summoned his DNA charge. He placed right hand on his Digivice and yelled, "DNA CHARGE!" making Agumon Shadow Digivolve to ShadowGeoGreymon.

Marcus yelled, "Digi-Armour Energize!" his Armour of Courage then covered him making Marcus Armour Digivolve into a Flamedramon with black armour.

ShadowGeoGreymon fired his black Mega Flame attack as Marcus shot a Flame Rocket. Both attacks fused in the air and hit the Digimon so fast that it couldn't even react before it was turned into a DigiEgg. Marcus then returned to normal as ShadowGeoGreymon de-Digivolved back into Agumon. The two grabbed Thomas and Gaomon. Marcus hit a button on his Digivice and said, "Beam us, Yoshi."

Back at D.A.T.S., Yoshino got the message and brought Marcus, Agumon, Thomas and Gaomon back to the human world as Commander Sampson walked in.

Marcus put his hands in his pocket and signalled for Agumon to follow him as he said, "Come on, Agumon. We're not D.A.T.S. Agents so we don't have to stay for this."

The little yellow Digimon then followed Marcus out the door as Sampson started to yell.

_To be continued__…_


	6. singers secert and new love

Next day, Marcus sat at home drinking a beer. Suddenly, Agumon ran like a madman down the stairs.

Agumon jumped to grab the TV remote. "Boss! You've got to see this!" he yelled. He then turned the TV on and it came up to the news channel were the reporter was saying, "Rising pop star, Neon Hanamura, was seen on a date with this girl." A photo of Yoshino and the pop star then popped up, shocking Marcus so much he dropped his beer and spat the beer in his mouth out just so he could yell, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

"I know! It's shocked me so much that I can't eat!" Agumon exclaimed.

Marcus rolled his eyes and said, "First, this is now one of the signs of the coming apocalypse." He then stood up and grabbed his Digivice off of the table and said told him, "Come on, Agumon. We're getting to the bottom of this."

Marcus then put Agumon in his Digivice before he headed out to D.A.T.S. Once there, they heard that it was actually an undercover investigation form Sampson. So with that Marcus and Agumon left.

Later that night, Marcus Damon was hiding behind Neon's house, watching him leave. Once he was out of sight, he started to climb to a window.

Agumon, from within his digivice, told him, "Well now, this is taking your jealousy a little too far."

Marcus busted a hole in the window and opened it with his right hand.

"I'm not jealous, OK? That creepy singer hacked TV's to show his new music video. And, if he does have a Digimon here, Yoshi could be in danger."

Agumon came out of his Digivice and said, "And you're doing it because you love her and want to fuck a baby into her."

And in less than a second, Marcus punched Agumon through the second floor of the house. Since he didn't hear anything from Agumon, Marcus ran down stairs to see a Chrysalimon holding Yoshino's Digivice and Agumon. Neon, who was home, was holding Yoshino, whose hands were tied behind her back with a gun to her head.

Agumon yelled, "BOSS! IT'S A TRAP! RUN!"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "The warning is a little late, Agumon."

Neon laughed. "Now then… Chrysalimon, Yoshino and I are leaving. Try to follow and I will shoot her brains out." This made Marcus growl. "I don't want to do it, but I also don't want to give up being famous."

Marcus then stood still until Neon, Chrysalimon and the kidnapped Agumon and Yoshino were out of his line of sight.

Marcus then said, "Digi-Armour Energize!" He then Armour Digivolved into Black Flamedramon.

_Meanwhile…_

Yoshino kicked Neon in the leg, making him let go of her as she dove and grabbed her Digivice. She then made Lalamon appear as she summoned her DNA charge.

"DNA CHARGE!"

Lalamon then started to glow brightly as she grew larger. "Lalamon Digivolve to Sunflowmon!"

Before the Chrysalimon could do a thing, he heard the words "FLAME ROCKET!"

A giant black fireball then hit the Chrysalimon, making it let go of Agumon as a Flamedramon in black armour appeared on the scene. The Flamedramon had a digivice with a black DNA charge covering it, making Agumon Digivolve to ShadowGeoGreymon.

Sunflowmon then fired her Sunshine Beam as ShadowGeoGreymon fired his Black Mega Flame, followed by the Flamedramon firing his Flame Rocket attack. When the three attacks hit, the Chrysalimon did not stand a chance and it turned into a DigiEgg in a single second.

Neon jumped into his car and sped off while the Digimon were fighting.

The Black Flamedramon jumped onto the building across the street and leaped from roof top to roof top until he was ahead of Neon's car. He then jumped down onto the hood, and ripped the roof off.

He grabbed Neon, pulled him out of the car and jumped off it, making the car crash into a street light. The Flamedramon held Neon by the caller of his shirt and said," Yoshino cared about you and you just used her. You're nothing but a peace of low down dirty trash. I should just kill you here and now!"

But, not acting on his rage, he dropped him and added, "But, she won't approve."

Yoshino then stepped out on the scene after hearing all of that and she just watched as the Flamedramon turned back into Marcus.

Neon laughed out. "Being trash is better than being a freak like you!" Suddenly, he was slapped into a stone wall by Yoshino, shocking everyone.

Yoshino pulled out the memory wiper and said, "First, I would rather be with a freak who treats me right than an asshole like you. I was going to remember us meeting again for the both of us, in light of our past friendship, but now I'm going to forget all about you Neon."

She then wiped out the singer's memories, making him faint.

Yoshino turned back to Marcus to see him removing his sun glasses. A second later she looked into his golden eyes. They looked into each other's eyes as they moved closer to each other slowly.

Their Digimon de-Digivolved back into their rookie forms in time to see their partners close their eyes and kiss each other under the light of the moon.

Agumon looked on. "Not to ruin the moment, but we had a giant monster battle, crashed a car and beat someone half to death and no one's here. I mean, we're the hell are all the fucking people?"

Lalamon looked at Agumon and back to Yoshino and Marcus to see that Marcus was now holding her as they kissed. "Good question, Agumon, but here's a better one. What happens from here?"

_To be continued__…_


	7. the digiegg that fell to earth part 1

The following night, Marcus lay awake in his bed with only his pants on, carefully holding one undressed, sleeping Yoshino in his arms, so that he would not to cut her with his clawed hands.

Marcus only smiled and let out a low laugh as he held her tight, thinking 'She's all my now._'_

Yoshino then started to wake up slowly, first by rubbing her eyes and second by grabbing the covers and holding them to her body to cover herself. She then gave Marcus a quick but loving kiss upon his lips. A kiss that Marcus returned. They then broke the kiss as Marcus let her out of his arms.

Marcus then got up and started to get dressed as Yoshino stretched her arms one at a time so she the sheet would still cover her, and asked, "What time is it?"

Marcus put his shirt and gloves on, looked at the clock, and said, "5 A.M. We really went at it."

Yoshino blushed as she dropped the sheet and began to get dressed. Once dressed, they headed down stairs, hand in hand.

Agumon, seeing them come down, teased them saying, "Looks like the rabbits need to eat." This made Yoshino blush and, a second later, Marcus punched the yellow Digimon on the head, making him fall on his butt.

Lalamon flew up and said, "Yoshi. Commander Sampson called. He wants to know where have you been."

Yoshino blushed and stuttered, only for Marcus to say, "Tell him she finally talked me into joining D.A.T.S."

Lalamon then flew off, saying, "Ok."

Yoshino then looked at Marcus, only for him to say, "What? I have to look after my girl."

This made Yoshino smile. They gathered their Digimon, went to Yoshino's squad car and headed to D.A.T.S.

Once there, Sampson handed Marcus a D.A.T.S uniform and said, "Welcome aboard Marcus."

Marcus threw the uniform on the ground, crossed his arms and said, "I'm not wearing the uniform."

Sampson knew quite well that Marcus was stronger them, so, instead, he said, "I agree with your terms."

An alert then sounded. Right away Yoshino, Marcus and Thomas ran to a squad car. They followed the Digimon signature to a house. And when they opened the door, they saw Marcus' mom and his little sister Kristy holding a DigiEgg and everyone stood still and quiet.

Agumon grabbed the air and said, "Wow… You can really feel the awkward."


	8. the digiegg that fell part 2

Marcus waited outside the house as Thomas medically examined the egg. Yoshino was currently sitting down and looking hatefully at Marcus' mom, Sarah Damon.

Agumon sat next to Marcus and asked, "So… Think things could take any more turns for the worst?"

Right on cue, the DigiEgg hatched into a Puwamon. Kristy started to hug it, making the baby Digimon cuddle up to Kristy like she was his mom.

Agumon watched this and said, "I should have kept my big fat mouth shut."

Marcus looked at him and said, "Yes. You should have."

Later that night, D.A.T.S forced them to spend the night since Kristy would not hand over the Digimon.

Marcus was sitting outside, looking at the stars. After all, sitting outside in the freezing cold night air was better than dealing with the witch that was his mother.

Marcus saw something moving around in the trees. So, after getting up to investigate, right away he saw a Gotsumon trying to climb through Kristy's bedroom window.

Marcus grabbed the Gotsumon's leg with his left hand. As he pulled him off the wall and slammed him into the ground he yelled out, "I don't think so! Thunder Fist!"

His right hand then became covered in black lighting as he punched the Gotsumon in the chest, making a crater on the ground and a hole in the middle of the Gotsumon's chest. Marcus then removed his fist form the hole into Digimon's chest making it turn into a DigiEgg.

The sound of Marcus' attack woke up the whole house, making Yoshino race out of the house to Marcus. When she made it to Marcus, she was out of breath, and as she grabbed his arm, she panted out, "Marcus… Are you alright…?"

Marcus stated, "Yes. I'm alright. It was just a Rookie after the newborn."

He then took Yoshino's hand and held it as an unknown Digimon watched threw the trees, whispering, "I must tell lord Merukimon."

The unknown Digimon then disappeared.

Meanwhile, inside, the Puwamon Digivolved into a Biyomon.

_To be continued__…_


	9. rise of shadow risegreymon

hile everyone was busy with Biyomon, Marcus picked up another Digimon's scent so he grabbed Agumon and ran after it.

Soon, Marcus came to a clearing where he saw a Falcomon and a giant DigiGate. In addition, through the DigiGate, stood a Merukimon.

At the sight of the mega level, the Falcomon bowed. Marcus' glasses fell off his face and Agumon fainted as D.A.T.S. Central sounded the alarm. The Merukimon spotted Marcus. "Well now. What do we have here? A Darkhuman?"

Marcus growled like an animal as his dark DNA charge covered his fists. He yelled, "YOU LISTEN HERE PAL! I DON'T CARE IF YOU KILL MY WHORE OF A MOTHER, BUT YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER AND MATE!"

Merukimon laughed and said, "Well, looks like you have enough Digimon in you to redeem for your human half, half breed, so I'll cut you a deal. Join us and your mate will be spared, or stand against us and all you know will be destroyed."

Marcus growled as Agumon awoke.

Agumon looked at Marcus as his D.N.A charge grew to cover his whole body. "What did I miss?"

Marcus pulled out his Digivice. His D.N.A charge was so strong that without even placing his hand on it, it was enough to make Agumon glow dark Black.

Agumon yelled out in pain. "Shadow warp Digivolve to..." He then grew and change as he become an All Black version, of RizeGreymon and it yelled "SHADOW RIZEGREYMON." The Ultimate level then roared, making Merukimon laugh. "Do you think that will stop me?"

Shadow RizeGreymon, yelled out, "RISING DESTORYER!" He then fired off missiles from his wings and shoulders that hit Merukimon in the face, forcing him back through to the Digital World and making Falcomon follow Merukimon through the gate as he yelled, "LORD MERUKIMON!" The gate then closed behind the bird Digimon.

_To be continued…_


	10. the virus grows stronger

The following morning, Marcus was sitting in front of D.A.T.S. Central alone. Yoshino walked out of the building and sat beside him. She looked at him quietly sitting there, looking at his right hand.

"Marcus, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Marcus looked at her as he said, "That Mega Level said if I didn't work for him, he would destroy everyone I cared about."

Yoshino gasped and hugged Marcus.

"Don't worry about him, Marcus. I know that you will protect me."

Marcus pulled her into his arms and held her tight as he looked at his right hand.

'_That's what I'm afraid of,_' he thought.

Yoshino snuggled into his chest as she asked, "You know that we'll be going to the Digital World tomorrow, right?" Marcus nodded as he petted her hair.

'_Yoshino you'__re so sweet, kind and fragile. A__ lady like you should be with __a man who could keep you safe. N__ot a monster like me who only puts you in danger,'_ he thought. As his train of thought ended, a sad look appeared on his face.

Yoshino saw the look on his face, so she put her left hand on his face and said, "Marcus, I know something's on your mind."

She then put used her free hand to remove the glove on Marcus' right hand, revealing the black, scaly, clawed, demonic limb.

She held it and finished with, "And I know it has to do with the Digimon part of you, so come on and tell me."

Marcus removed pulled his right hand away from her and put his glove back on. "What's wrong this thing? The monster side of me is just getting stronger every day. Looking for a way back out. Every time I use my DNA charge, I feel it clawing at the back of my mind. And when I was fighting Merukimon, it almost broke free."

His hand then started to burn, making Marcus jump away from Yoshino and onto his feet in pain, as his DNA charge covered his arm but it was so dark yo could see throw it.

Right away Yoshino screamed his name and tried to reach him, but Marcus held his left hand out and groaned out, "No Yoshino… Every time I get stronger, the demon in me grows 3 times more powerful. Before long I won't be able to keep it caged up."

The black glow then stopped and Marcus' already demonic arm was changed forever. The glow ate away at his glove and sleeve, revealing the changes to it. From his elbow down, his skin was covered in black scales with dark metallic black scale armor on the outer part of it. Through those metallic scales, an orange glow could be seen. His fingers were covered in dark blood red metallic scales. He had knife like claws that stuck out five inches. From the elbow up, his skin had become red scales. On his shoulder was a metallic black scale plate. The blade going from his wrist to his elbow remained but it was now serrated. That's where the visible changes ended.

Right away Marcus panicked. He removed his coat and held it over his right arm as he ran away from Yoshino with fear in his eyes.

_Later…_

Marcus finally made it home without anyone seeing him. He climbed in through his bedroom window, shut it and closed the curtains so that no light could make it inside. In the dark he sat on his bed, about out to put his head in his hands.

But, out of nowhere, someone put their hand on his demonic one and he heard Yoshino's voice say, "Marcus I don't care if you become full virus type, I love you, and always will."

She then put her fingers in between Marcus' clawed fingers. Marcus turned to see her face through his glowing golden eyes. He placed his normal hand on her face as she moved her head closer to his. Yoshino placed her free hand on his face as they closed their eyes and kissed. It may have been short, but it was loving. Once they broke the kiss, Marcus turned around and helped Yoshino onto his lap.

Marcus looked at her and asked, "You sure? After all, everyday I'm just going to become more of a monster."

Yoshino put her finger on his lips as she held his demonic right hand and replied, "Yes. I am because you're not a monster. Just one of a kind."

Marcus then pinned her to the bed using his left arm to grab her leg as he gave her the deepest, most passionate kiss of her life. Yoshino wrapped her left arm around his neck as she returned the kiss.

Eight hours later, the two young loves lay under the covers, awake in each other's arms.

Yoshino was laying on Marcus's chest as she held Marcus' demonic arm and whispered out, "I love you."

Marcus held her tight and slowly petted her hair as he said "I love you too."

_To be continued__…_


	11. wild boy of the digital world

The next day, Marcus Yoshino and Thomas walked alongside their Digimon partners into D.A.T.S. Central, about to go to a Digital World forest.

Marcus stood beside Yoshino, hiding his clawed arm under his coat as he paid no mind to what the Commander was saying. He was scared of his now even more demonic appendage being revealed. Once the Commander was done, they all stepped up onto the Digital Transport and were transported to the Digital World. Once there, Marcus saw a boomerang being thrown at Yoshino as a human voice could be heard saying, "Die human!"

Right away, Marcus threw his coat off making Gaomon and Thomas freak out at the sight of his demonic arm. He punched the boomerang, making it shatter into sawdust.

The voice then spoke again. "Why you help dirty humans? You no human."

They followed the voice to see that it was coming from a human boy with Falcomon by his side. Seeing as Thomas and Gaomon were still shell-shocked, Marcus and Yoshino followed the boy as he ran.

Falcomon, running beside the boy, said, "Keenan! Quickly! Use your power!"

The boy, now known as Keenan, pulled out a Digivice and made his hand glow. He placed his glowing hand on the Digivice making Falcomon glow.

Falcomon grew and morphed into a new form as he said, "Falcomon Digivolve to… Peckmon!"

He finished his transformation into the new Digimon. Peckmon then turned around and flapped his wing as he said, **"Kunai Wing!"** Throwing knives fired from his wing and the knives headed right for Yoshi.

Marcus, knowing that Yoshino didn't have the time to move out of the way, jumped in front of her and summoned a shield made of black flames to his right arm, blocking the attack. But, sadly, once he dropped the shield, the boy and the Digimon where nowhere to be found.

Marcus didn't care about the boy. He was just happy that his Yoshi was safe. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Yoshino held him back for a second before asking, "What is a human child doing in the Digital World?"

Thomas and Gaomon walked up saying, "That's because, the two Agents who made the first manmade DigiGate had their baby with them in the lab and he was pulled into the digital world."

Agumon replied with, "So, this is all because of bad parenting?"

Gaomon looked at Agumon and said, "Pretty much."

Thomas then got uncomfortably close to Marcus and poked his right arm.

"So, your Virus data is concentrated in your right arm… It must evolve with your DNA Charge…"

Marcus pushed Thomas away and said, "Back off dude."

After a while, the team set off once again, leaving the forest behind, and entered the Digital World Desert.

_To be continued…_


	12. gorge of deception

_jboy44: "In this chapter, you will all finally see Marcus' full Virus Digimon form, and I will not write the nightmares that are the same as in the anime."_

As the group travelled through the desert, they came to a Gorge that held a sideways city, and, as they had no way around it, they jumped down into the Gorge.

Thinking that they were in the strange ghost city, they soon found out the hard way it wasn't when a giant swarm of Dokugumon came out of the buildings. Before they could even pull out their Digivices, the spider Digimon had them and their Digimon trapped in their webs. A MetalPhantomon appeared and placed them under his sleep spell.

Inside of Marcus nightmare, he was alone in a cave, facing a strange Digimon. Its arms looked like his right one but with spikes on the shoulders, and the arm blade was longer and more demonic. It had 6 demonic bat wings, its chest was made of black scales and its rib cage was on top of the skin. Its legs were that of a gargoyle's, but from the knee down they were covered by a rib cage-like stretcher. It stood twice Marcus high. It had a 10 foot long demonic lizard tail that ended in a spiked bone mace. It' face looked like a demonic three eyed version of RizeGreymon's.

The sight of the demonic Digimon made Marcus fall to the ground and crawl backwards on his hands and knees as he shook in fear. The demonic Digimon laughed an evil laugh in a voice that sounded like a deeper, more twisted version of Marcus' voice.

"What's wrong Marcus? Not happy to see yourself?" it spoke.

Marcus pushed away until his back was against the wall as he said in his terror filled state, "No! You're not me! You're not me, you monster!"

In the outside world, MetalPhantomon laughed as he fed upon the DATS team's despair. However, Thomas and Marcus' DNA charges started to storm around them forcing the metal phantom Digimon back as his Dokugumon minions moved away in fear.

Thomas and Marcus awoke form their nightmares and their now storming DNA charges made their partners Warp Digivolve, Agumon to Shadow RizeGreymon, and Gaomon to MachGaogamon, ending the storming DNA Charges.

Thomas made a fist so tight that his hand bled as he spoke with anger in his voice. "How dare you make me relive my mother's death…"

Marcus, making two tight fists as he looked at his hands, said, "And how dare you awaken my inner demon…"

Marcus and Thomas then both finished with "MACHGOAGAMON!"

"SHADOW RISEGREYMON!"

"TAKE THIS CLOWN DOWN!"

MachGaogamon flew at the evil metal phantom as he called out, **"Winning Knuckle!****"**

However, MetalPhantomon blocked the attack with his scythe.

Shadow RizeGreymon flew behind MetalPhantomon and called out, "Rising Destroyer!"

Missiles fired from his wings, hitting the ghost Digimon in the back and destroying the Virus Type. The Dokugumon then ran away in fear, so Agumon and Gaomon returned to their Rookie forms as Yoshino and Lalamon awoke.

Right away, Marcus grabbed Yoshino's hand and helped her to her feet. Yoshino quickly fell into Marcus' arms and cried. Marcus, knowing it was from her nightmare, held her tight and said, "It's OK, Yoshi… I'm here…."

Marcus' fully reawakened Virus half laughed in the back of his mind as it said, "How can you protect her, when you can't even face yourself in the mirror?"

_To be continued__…_


	13. yoshi's battle with her self

fter leaving the City, the D.A.T.S. team continued on their trip, leaving the desert behind for the mountains, but as they climbed, snow start to fall onto the mountain.

"First a forest, then a desert and now a winter wonderland? There is no logic to this fucking place," yelled a pissed off Thomas. As he said that, a boomerang then flew at them only to be smashed by Marcus' fist.

"Me no want fight half Digimon! Me want to destroy humans!" Keenan's voice yelled angrily as he jumped out.

Marcus grabbed Keenan in his right demonic hand and forced him to look into the mirror-like ice of the mountain as he said, "Look in the mirror kid! You're human, too!"

He then saw Falcomon jump down, calling the boy's name.

Marcus turned and said, "Want him? Take him."

He then threw Keenan at Falcomon making them hit the ground and knocking them both out cold.

Yoshino just blinked and said, "Should we do something about that?"

"If we don't, we're just as bad as they say we are. So, yes. We have to," Lalamon said.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a cave. After moving Keenan and Falcomon into the cave, Agumon made a camp fire so they wouldn't freeze in the snow.

As they continued, up the mountain trail, the snow fell stronger, forcing then to seek cover from the snow in a nearby cave.

Sadly, an avalanche separated Marcus, Yoshino and Lalamon from Thomas, Gaomon and Agumon.

The snowstorm was raging too much for them to dig themselves out. All they could do was wait it out in the cave. Marcus had quickly Armor Digivolved into Black Flamedramon so that he could start a fire when he saw Yoshino sitting on the cave floor, holding her knees and crying.

Right away, Marcus sat down beside her as Lalamon flew over. Marcus placed his clawed hand on Yoshino's shoulder gently. Both he and Lalamon said, "What's wrong Yoshi?"

Yoshino looked at them and said, "I'm just a burden to the group… I'm too weak to fight…" Tears then fell from her eyes as Marcus returned to his human form and wiped them away.

Lalamon looked at Yoshino and said, "You're wrong, Yoshi. You're the strongest person I know."

Marcus held out his right demonic-looking arm. "She's right, Yoshi. After all, most people run away screaming from this thing. But you didn't. You stayed with me. That takes courage, which, let me tell you something, my dear, through courage comes strength."

Yoshino looked down and said, "I appreciate the effort guys, but I was the only one, who couldn't break myself free of MetalPhantomon's spell."

Marcus got down and pulled her into his arms. "Everyone has their own way of fighting, Yoshi. I use my fists. Thomas fights with his mind. You just need to find your way."

Meanwhile, outside a Mammothmon was roaming, trying to find and destroy the humans in the snowstorm. It picked up the scent of a human and followed it to a snowed in cave.

The beast called out "Tusk Crusher!" as it's tusks grew larger and it used them to dig out the cave. Once it was open, Lalamon came out and use Sing a Song to sing the Mammothmon to sleep. Inside the cave were Marcus and Yoshino.

Yoshino's DNA charge started to glow as she said, " That's the song I played when I first meat Lalamon."

Marcus, putting his hands on her shoulders, helped her up. "See, Yoshi? Everyone fights in their own way. Yours is using your lady-like care to make everyone underestimate you so you can strike them and take them down when they less expect it."

Yoshino's DNA charge then covered her body as she pulled out her digivice and said, "I see. so I'm like a lady ninja."

She then placed her hand on her digivice and yelled, "DNA FULL CHARGE!"

Lalamon then glowed as she said, "Lalamon warp Digivolve to… Lilamon!" She then finished morphing into the beautiful fairy Digimon, Lilamon.

Lalamon whispered out, "Lilac Dagger," making an energy dagger form in her hands. She thrust it into the Mammothmon's skull, making it turn into a DigiEgg as the snowstorm passed.

Thomas, Gaomon and Agumon ran out into sight just a little higher up on the mountain.

_To be continued__…_


	14. clash with Merukimon

After overcoming the great hardships, the D.A.T.S. team finally made it to the Infinite Ice Ridge and, to their surprise, they saw the old man who gave Marcus his Digivice ice fishing.

Marcus was shocked like the rest of them. "What the hell are you doing here, old man?"

The old man pulled his rod out. "Fishing."

Thomas looked at Marcus. "Wait… You know him?"

"He gave the boss his Digivice," Agumon told him.

Yoshino looked at them. "Then why is he here?"

The old man then showed a D.A.T.S. badge, making them gasp. He got up and said, "I am Commander-General Homer Yushima of D.A.T.S. And what are you young whippersnappers waiting for? We have an appointment meant to keep." He then started to walk into a cave as he signalled for the teens and their Digimon to follow him as he walked into the cave. The stunned group followed.

As they walked through the cave, they found themselves ambushed by a giant swarm of Tsumemon. They may have been in-training level, but there were too many for the group to react in time. They were captured along with saddened Keenan and Falcomon by the Gotsumon controlling the lower level Digimon.

Marcus could have broken free, but seeing as Gotsumon kept going on and on about taking them to his leader, he decided to wait until they were in front of the Digimon's leader before taking action. Before the captured humans knew it, they were before Merukimon.

Merukimon, sitting on his throne, said, "So the humans continue to attack our world."

Thomas stated, "Not to make you mad or anything, but Keenan is a lost human child. All of this could be looked on as a rescue mission, not an attack."

Merukimon rubbed his chin as he looked at Keenan, "That is true, but it still doesn't make up for humans starting this war."

Upon hearing Merukimon call him a human, Keenan's sad face fell more.

Homer, angered beyond belief, yelled out, "That's not true! You Digimon attacked my research team first!" And the argument started between the two.

Marcus rolled his eyes and as he freed himself and reached for his Digivice inside of his coat pocket and yelled out, "Ok! Break it up, you two! As the only neutral body here, I can say it sounds like two groups of rouges started this."

Merukimon stood up as he looked at the Darkhuman. "You, a half-mon, dare yell at me?! The lord of the digital world?!"

Marcus, making his DNA charge storm around him, gave the others enough time to take out their Digivices and for Homer to call out his Kamemon, "Why yes. Yes I do."

They all then used there DNA charges to make their Digimon Digivolve to their Ultimate Levels of Shadow RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, Lilamon, and Shawjamon while, not knowing who to side with anymore, Keenan and Falcomon just sat on the side lines.

Merukimon then stood up from his throne and said, "So, let's see if you can defeat me, humans"

RizeGreymon fired his Rising Destroyer, MachGaogamon fired his Howling Cannon, Lilamon fired her Lila Shower, and Shawjamon used his Hydro Descent. The four attacks fused together when they hit Merukimon making four things happen. One, his throne was destroyed to reveal a DigiGate. Two, Keenan and Falcomon where knocked out by the shock wave. Three Merukimon collapsed and four, the cave started to fall in on itself.

The Ultimate Levels quickly grabbed their partners. All of them but Shadow RizeGreymon because Marcus, not wanting Keenan to die, grabbed him and Falcomon as they all ran for the DigiGate. With luck, they all made it through as the cave finally fell down upon the former throne room.

_To be continued…_


	15. return to the human world

Jboy44 "Sorry I'm late. My hard drive got fried."

After returning to the D.A.T.S. Central HQ, a group of D.A.T.S. scientists tried to restrain Marcus so they could get a better look at his arm. Marcus, right away, had a flashback to the events of his childhood that lead to the only time he Dark Digivolved which made his eyes glow blood red as black flames covered his monster arm. He let out a growl that made a shock wave which forced the scientists back.

Marcus made a fist. "Stay back," he growled animalistically.

Sampson signalled for the scientists to move away. "Get back you idiots! You're making him Dark Digivolve!"

Yoshino walked up to Marcus and, as she reached for him, she said, "Marcus, calm down. They aren't going to hurt you."

Marcus soon began to calm down which made the flames around his demonic-looking arm disappeared and his eyes became their normal gold color.

Thomas, knowing that Marcus' rage was back under control, switched his attention to Keenan and Falcomon to see that the pair had vanished while they were focused on Marcus. Thomas rapidly looked around and yelled out, "Keenan and Falcomon are gone!"

Marcus put his coat and gloves back on as he walked out of the room with Agumon, Lalamon and Yoshino behind him as he said, "Don't worry. I know just the place where a wild boy would be."

Later, Keenan and Falcomon sat in the forest, hiding from D.A.T.S. and humans. The two then returned around when they were lifted off of the ground and heard Marcus' voice say, "Told you they would be here."

Lalamon flew up and said, "Well, it is pretty close to the Digital World in the human world."

Agumon then roared out, "Digimon heading this way!"

An Okuwamon then flew overhead and on its back was Gotsumon. "Keenan! no one wants you in the Digital World because you are human!" Gotsumon yelled.

Yoshino walked up with her Digivice in hand. "I'll hand this this." She then made her fist glow as she put her hand on her Digivice making Lalamon Warp Digivolve into Lilamon.

Lilamon flew up to the Okuwamon and slapped it as she called out, "Beauty Slap!"

The Okuwamon's eyes then turned into hearts. Lilamon charged energy inside of her hands. "Lilac Dagger!"

She then stabbed lovesick Okuwamon in between the eyes, turning it into a DigiEgg and making the Gotsumon fall 500 feet to the ground like a rock.

Marcus watched Lilamon return to being Lalamon as he said, "Now then… Keenan, Falcomon, whether you like it or not, you can't stay out in the open."

Keenan freed himself from Marcus grip and said, "Fine. But me only trust you, Half Mon."

Marcus then let go of Falcomon who pointed to Yoshino and said, "But I guess we'll have to put up with her."

Yoshino crossed her arms, got all up in the bird's face and said "What's that supposed to mean, Birdbrain?"

Agumon then whispered to Marcus, "Boss, I think you've finally rubbed off on Yoshi."

_To be continued__…_


	16. Kurata appears

The following night, hundreds or Pteramon and Boarmon appeared in the real world and started to attack the city. The D.A.T.S. team quickly went in to action.

PawnChessmon White and Black glowed as they both grew and changed shape and size as Miki and Megumi called out "PawnChessmon Digivolve to… KnightChessmon/RookChessmon!"

Agumon glowed dark black as he grew and changed shape. "Agumon Warp Shadow Digivolve to… Shadow RizeGreymon!" The newly Digivolved Digimon then let out a roar.

Lilamon and MachGaogamon flew in overhead, firing on the enemy Digimon.

Black Flamedramon jumped onto the battle field and fired upon the Pteramon. However, for each Digimon destroyed, five new ones took their place.

When all seemed lost, a Giant DigiGate appeared over the city, pulling all of the Boarmon and Pteramon back into the Digital World. All of the Digimon returned to their rookie forms, as Marcus de-Armor Digivolved and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

Suddenly, Commander Sampson's voice emanated saying, "Team, you just saw the first test run of a portal DigiGate machine made by Dr. Akihiro Kurata. Now, return to base. Keenan got out again."

Once the D.A.T.S team returned to the base, Keenan and Falcomon ran out the door only for Marcus to grab the two by the legs and hold them upside down.

Keenan, struggling to try and get free, yelled, "Let go!"

Marcus just looked at him and said, "Sorry, but no can do, kid. You remind me of myself at your age. Way too much for your own good."

Everyone then looked at him and blinked a couple of times, before Agumon said, "Let's not ask any questions and say that we did,"

Thomas then walked through the doorway as he said, "That's the best idea I've heard all day, Agumon."

When they entered the Command Center, Sampson pointed cover to the corner of the room as a man walked out. "Now, team. I would like you to meet Dr. Akihiro Kurata," he said.

Kurata then walked into view and adjusted his glasses as he said, "Nice to meet you all."

As soon as Marcus heard the man's voice, he dropped Keenan and Falcomon and stumbled out of the room and in to the wall as he held his head and whispered, "That voice… It's the one from back then…"

Marcus then relived the time when he was just a little boy being kidnapped and forced into that lab. The flashbacks made him hold his right demonic arm as it glowed black, making it change. Marcus held in the urge as his demonic arm's skin took on a more armor-like form as it grew a shoulder spike. His claws grew longer and glowed red just like the gaps between the armor plates of skin. His knuckles also gained spikes.

As soon as his demonic arm's change was complete, Yoshino walked into the hall way as she asked, "Marcus what's wrong?"

She then saw Marcus's even more demonic-looking arm and covered her mouth as she gasped out, "Never mind… My question answered itself…"

Marcus took off his coat and used it to cover his arm as he said, "There's more to it than that, Yoshino. That Kurata guy… He's the one who had me kidnapped and took me to that lab when I was just a kid!"

Yoshino looked at her boyfriend as she raised an eyebrow and asked, "How can you tell?"

Marcus looked down and said, "I hear his voice every night, in my nightmares."

_To be continued__…_


	17. warth of saberleomon my style

Jboy44 "sorry for taking so long to update, I got sick."

Marcus still stood in the hallway, not wanting to be in the same room as Kurata.

Marcus covered his now even more demonic arm with his coat and thought, it's not just getting freakier, it's getting more dangerous and spreading, before long I could lose my human form all together, if that happens I could but Yoshi throw it, but on the other hand I don't think I can live with out her.

Marcus, placed his left hand on his faces in frustration, as he over heard the others in the command center talking about Keenan, so he put his head in the door way and yelled out, " THE KID CAN LIVE WITH ME SENSE I'M AS HE PUTS IT 'NO HUMON'!"

The others wear quite for a couple of seconds before, Kurata said, " not a bad idea," the sound of his voice, sent chills down Marcus' back. Marcus no longer paid attention to them, and zone out for a second as he un covered his right arm and looked at it.

Marcus, looked at it filling him with angry, This isn't even my arm anymore, it's that thing inside my head's. He was so blind by his rage, he didn't see Yoshino and Agumon entering the hallway, tell Yoshino asked, "Marcus are you ok?"

Marcus snapped out of his thoughts as he looked, his girlfriend Yoshino, and as he recovered his arm, as his voice took on a cold tone, "dear I've never been ok."

Agumon then crossed his arms, and said, "First your arm gets scarier , you say the creepy doctor is the one who kidnapped you as a kid, now we are going to have a kid in the house, this is turning out to be one big day."

Marcus placed his left hand on his head, and said, "right let's just get the kid and get out of here," Agumon then nodded as he ran off to find Keenan and Falcomon.

Yoshino walked over to her boyfriend and put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you sure, Kurata's was your kidnapper?"

Marcus looked her in the eye and said, "I'm more sure about that then anything, right now Yoshi," his left hand then grabbed hers as she slowly moved closer, but just as the two where about to kiss, Keenan and Falcomon ran throw them making them brake a part and fall to the ground.

Marcus leaped back up to his feet as he grabbed Falcomon's by the leg and Keenan by his shirt and said, "ok you two are coming with me." Agumon then ran back into view yelling , " boss they are heading your way."

Yoshino got back to her feet and rubbed her head as she said, " That would have been useful information five minutes ago."

Later on back at Marcus' place, we see Marcus in his room removing his shirt to see the demonic form on his arm continued on to the two right corner of his back and chest, making him sigh out, "Shit it's spreading," Yoshino then walked into the room saying, "Keenan and Falcomon, look to be behaving for n…ow,' She then catch site of her shirtless boyfriend and that the digital virus mutation on his arm, had spread, so she covered her mouth and gasped out, "it's spreading."

Marcus put his shirt back on and said, "I know it started when Kurata appeared, I know you might not believe me when I say, he's my old kidnapper but.."

Yoshino crossed her arms and cut him off by saying, "Marcus I believe you on the grounds of Kurata looks like the kind of creep who would kidnap a little boy, and put pointy things in him,"

Marcus then shock for a second before saying, "why did you have to put that image in my head."

Yoshino raised an eye brow and asked, "What image," and then thought about what she said for a second before it hit her making her eyes widen, her face turn red, forcing her to covered her mouth as she said, "sorry."

The two young lovers awkward moment, was then cut short, as Agumon ran in saying, "Big digimon attack town down and Keenan and Falcomon are heading to it thinking it wants them."

Meanwhile on the battle field we see Thomas running to a knocked out MachGaogamon, and Keenan standing next to a knocked out Peckmon, as a giant saberleomon stood above them ready to crush them under it's paw, but then out of the blue missiles and an energy blast hit him in the head forcing the giant lion, back away form the fallen digimon and the two humans.

Thomas looked back to see Marcus, Yoshino, Shadow rise greymon, and Lilamon, and Marcus punched his demonic hand into the palm of his other hand, and said, "don't' worry the cavalry has arrived."

Saberleomon got back to his feet, and was about to say something, but before it could get anything out, what looked like a laser blast fired into it's feat freezing it, making all the others look back to see a strange ball like purple machine digimon, flying away, making Thomas say, "what kind of digimon is was that?"

Marcus then looked at Thomas and raised an eyebrow, "wait you don't know about a digimon, this is a freaky day."

Marcus then jumped into the air and punched the frozen saberleomon in the face making the lion turn into a digi-egg making everyone go, "what the?"

Marcus looked at his demonic hand, "there is no way this thing is stronger then missiles." the digi-egg then burst into pixels making Thomas, " so that's what Merukimon, meant by digimon being permanently deleted." the one champion level, and the 3 ultimates then dedigivoled back to there rookie forms, as all of Dats showed up, making Marcus grab Keenan and Falcomon and say, "and that is our cue to leave."

Later in Marcus' house we see Marcus sanding in front of the bathroom door, as form behind the door Keenan's voice called out, "Can me get out now?"

Marcus then sniffed the air, made a I'm going to throw up face, as he held his nose, fanned the air with his demonic hand, and said, " nope, I can still smell 12 years of no baths throw the door, and it's either wash now, or Yoshino will throw you back in later."

A sad Keenan's voice then said, "ok." Marcus sighed as he said, "look kid I know what your going throw not knowing if your digimon or human, I've been going throw it everyday of my life." A slightly less saddened Keenan, then said, "it ok me here?"

Marcus then said, "yes it is kid, and trust me when I say, the only dats agent I could think of as striking against digimon would be Kurata, you can trust the rest of us."

Keenan's voice then said, " no me only trust you for you no humon,"

Marcus then shrugged, as he said, " what ever just don't try to attack Yoshino kid."

To be continued


	18. kurata the traitor

Later in the night when every one was left the dats building we see Marcus walking throw it's halls to Kurata's office, as he said, "ok there has to be something in his office to prove his the man who kidnapped me."

As soon as he got to the door, be used his demonic clawed arm to punch a hole in the door where the lock was, making it swing open.

Marcus headed for Kurata's desk, and tried to open his top drawer, only to find it locked, "he most have something to hide in there, so." he then ripped off the top of the desk to see in the top drawer was a file marked Gizumon.

Marcus, picked up the file, and placed it in his coat's inside pocket, as he said, " never heard of it but if he locks it then I have got to be something important." He then heard an alarm so he saw Kurata's office had a window so he ran to it and jumped throw it making the glass shatter, and fall with him to the ground.

As soon as he landed Marcus took off running at super human speed and thought out loud, "they won't believe what's even is in this thing form me, so looks like Thomas it is."

Marcus ran to Thomas mansion and saw his head throw one of the higher floor windows so he jumped up and climbed the walls ripped out the window making Thomas scream form shock as Marcus throw the file at his head.

Thomas fell back words when the file hit him, said file then fell open, so as soon as Thomas got up to see Marcus gone he looked at the file and his eye's widened as he said, "oh shit Marcus was right about Kurata I have got to tell the commander, and a repair man." Thomas then picked up the file jumped up and raced for his phone.

Later one at Marcus; house we see Yoshino heading to the front door to answer it, and when she opened it she say Marcus with his arms cuffed behind his back and dats officers and squad cars everywhere, making Yoshino put her hand on her face as she said, "Marcus what did you do?"

Commander Sampson's voice in the distance then called out, "he uncovered a traitor." all then turned to see Sampson and Thomas getting out of a dats squad card, holding the file.

Sampson then throw the files to the dats officers who captured Marcus and said, "inside is a detailed account of Kurata creating a digimon who's attack makes the data that makes up a digimon's body destabilize preventing them form reforming into a digi-egg, also an account of a test run he send it on 8 years ago, meaning the digimon where right thanks to Kurata's betrayal the human race start this war."

Everyone was stunned silent, tell the sounds of four peaces of broken handcuffs falling filled the air making everyone turn to see Marcus rubbing his wrists as he said, "what you didn't really thing handcuffs would hold me did you, now can we please get going we have a traitor to both the human and digital worlds to capture."

Sampson nodded " right Yoshino , Marcus you two get Keenan and Falcomon, and meet us at the hotel Kurata is staying at." he then got in to his car as he heard Marcus say, "yes sir."

Marcus then grabbed hold to the still stunned yoshino's hand and pulled her inside, "come on dear we need to wake the kids up."

To be continued.


	19. Marcus' rage, rise of blackwargreymon

On the right to the hotel where Kurata was staying we see Yoshino driving her squad car, with her boyfriend Marcus who she was giving the silent treatment in the set next to her.

Marcus looked back at Agumon Falcomon and Keenan who where in the backseat just setting quietly, for like himself they where scared to say anything right now.

Marcus took his eyes off of them as he thought, the kids have the right idea to bad, I have to say something. Marcus then took a deep breath and said aloud, "Come on Yoshi, you can't just give me the silent treatment, like this," Yoshino just looked away form, him with out saying a word.

Marcus signed as he thought, oh shit this is a have to talk about your feelings and our relationship, moment, this will not end well, "Look Yoshi, I know I broke a lot of rules tonight, but Kurata, he's the one who turned Humans and digimon against each other, and as a hybrid of the two, I want him to pay for his crimes, more then anyone." Keenan then looked at Marcus and was about to say something, tell Marcus flashed the wild boy a 'do it and you die' look, making the boy gulp and look away.

Marcus then continued, "I know I should have talked about this with you first Yoshi, but I'm just not that smart of a guy," he then stopped for a second to flash Agumon Keenan and Falcomon a 'don't' say a word, or you'll be sorry' look before he continued, "I'm not going to justify what I did, by bring up the he's a traitor to man kind thing, because well I just want to prove he was my kidnapper, and the one who woke up the virus digimon DNA inside of me, so I could get pay back, so yes I'm selfish self-centered, an idiot, and a jerk, but I love you Yoshi, and I can't stand the thought of you being mad at me, so please say something anything, even if you're just going to yell at me, please anything's better then this silence."

Yoshino looked at him as she fallowed the other squad cars, and said, "you really are an idiot Marcus." Marcus signed in relief, as he thought now all that's left is her chewing me out about this.

Yoshino, looked at him and in a angered tone of voice she yelled out, " but I'm not mad about what you did, the middle of the night, police chase that end back at home, or the damage to private propriety charges you racked up, I'm mad that you didn't tell me what you where doing, Marcus I would have helped you, so if you say you love me why don't you act like you trust me?"

Marcus, then made a fist with his demonic hand and looked at it as he said, "because I can't believe anyone would care about me." Keenan Falcomon and Agumon who remained quite in the backseat this hole time gasped, as yoshino said, "WHAT?!"

Marcus, "my hole life, no one wanted anything to do with me, my father left my family my mother thinks I'm a monster and abounded me to die at four, and even when I found my way to the Darkhumon underground, they all thought of me as a freak, and hated me because I was a prefect hybrid, ever last fellow darkhumon I've ever meet, all want to kill me to as they say 'get rid of the monster' that's why I fight in the underground area, because I keep getting challenged to fights to the death." Marcus took another deep breath as he heard gasps form all the others.

Marcus then opened his demonic hand and looked at it, "and sense I never finish my opponents off, I'm viewed as a weakling and there by even more of an outcast, by my own kind, I've been all alone, most of my life, because every time I trust someone they tried to kill me, tell you showed up Yoshi."

Yoshi gasped as she remembered the time she fallowed Marcus to a warehouse and battled that armor evolved darkhumon(chapter 3), "what's so different about me?"

Marcus looked at her and grabbed a hold of her hand, " at first you just fallowed me because it was your job, but even after I joined, dats and watched as the virus in me began to grow stronger, you stayed with me, you're the first and only person to ever care about me, Yoshi and I do trust you, I just didn't let you in on what I was doing because, well if I was wrong, you would have been in trouble with dats maybe even fired and had your memories of dats erased, your memories of me and I couldn't let that happen."

Yoshino stopped the car, as her voice took on slightly embarrassed and shocked tone "I never thought about that, and I never know you cared so much." she then give Marcus a quick and loving kiss before she started fallowing the other dats squad cars.

Keenan, Agumon and Falcomon in the backseat all covered there eyes and had 'I'm grossed out' written on there faces as Keenan said, "gross humon love." Falcomon, "disgusting we are on our way to battle not spawning" and Agumon just shouted out, "yuck"

Marcus and Yoshino paid them no mind as they pulled up to Kurata's hotel with the rest of dats, and got out of the car.

Commander Sampson help up a megaphone, and as ever dats agent digivoled there digimon partners, he yelled throw it, "Kurata we have the place surrounded, come out with your hands up."

About 40000 Gizumon then busted out of the hotel.

Thomas standing next to MachGaogamon, "Looks like he turned, Kurata planned this out."

Peckmon who stood next to Keenan, "and here I thought we where trapping the monster."

Kurata then walked out of the hotel's remains holding a device in his hand and as he hit a button on it, Marcus fell to the ground in pain.

Yoshino with riseGreymon and Lilamon behind her trapped to her knees and screamed Marcus' name with tears in her eyes.

Kurata smirked as he watched the dats digimon try to battle his Gizumon, "don't' worry miss, he's not hear my remote only let's out a sonic wave that can only be heard by dark humans, the wave is only stimulating the part of his mind that handles angry, fear hate and rage, all of the emotions that will make the freak dark digivole so I can once more see his full virus form in action."

Marcus then pushed the crying yoshino away form him as a dark dna full charge covered him, and he screamed in pain, as the worlds "dark digivole" could be heard, as Marcus left arm changed to match his right one, six giant demonic wings grow form his back.

A demonic 10 foot tail covered in spikes ending in a bone mace formed form his spine, and his height doubled his changed into scales and morphed making his chest look as if it was made of black scales and his rib cage appeared outside of his body. his legs morphed into those of a gargoyle's, but from the knee down they were covered by a rib cage-like stretcher, his face changed into a demonic 3 eyed version of rise greymon's.

This new virus digimon then roared out "To demongreymon"

But the fear of dats only grow when the virus dragon and riseGreymon both glow with the black demonic DNA charge.

Both demongreymon and riseGreymon yelled out "rise greymon, demongreymon DNA digivole, too" the two black charge covered digimon then fused into Blackwargreymon

Blackwargreymon looked at a now terrified Kurata as it said it's own name, before it raised it's arms and energy gathered in them, and it said, "war driver" he then slashed his energy filled claws at the Gizumon sending six energy shock waves out that slashed every lost one of them in half turning the man made digimon in to eggs, filling the faces of Dats members both human and digimon alike with shock and fear.

Kurata turned tail and run as more Gizumon appeared, the enraged virus mega level Blackwargreymon fly after him into the remains of the hotel leaving dats to handle this small next wave of Gizumon.

Blackwargreymon snarled Kurata's name as he fallowed the human into what looked like a hidden lab under the hotel to a locked steel door, so the mega hold his hands an inch apart and said, "Giga blaster" an energy blast then fired form his hands destroying the door allowing the digimon to continue.

Kurata's voice filled the room, ' sorry freak but I'm already gone far ahead of you, so you could either come and kill me, or go outside, and save your mate, form my Gizumon, your choice." The snarling digimon then stopped and whispered "Yoshi" he then fly throw the roof back up to the battle to see the last 50 Gizumon standing around the now fallen dats digimon, about to kill, both human and digimon, so Blackwargreymon yelled out, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALOW, **Black Tornado**" he then span into a spinning mass of claws and flow throw all of the Gizumon at faster then sound, before turning back to normal and watching the man made digimon become digi eggs, and the dats digimon return to rookie form and pass out.

Blackwargreymon then glow black and when the glow disappeared it reviled a knocked out cold Marcus and Agumon, witch yoshino ran to with tears in her eyes.

To be continued.


	20. bio-hybrids and broken digivices

Marcus awoke to find himself laying down in the back seat of Yoshino's parked in front of a house squad car.

Marcus rubbed his head as he sat up to See yoshino in the front seat, " what happened?"

Yoshino turned around smiled happily that her boyfriend and said, " you Dna digivoled with Agumon to make black war greymon, then you destroyed Kurata's Gizumon and saved my life before you and Agumon slit and returned to normal and then you and him past out."

Marcus looked at her and asked, " what did I miss, while I was out of it?"

Yoshino got in the back seat with him, and said, "Kurata returned to the digital world, and blow up dats central, so we had to get Keenan's birth parents to make us a new digi gate to go after him and right now where parked in front of there house, the new digigate is in there basement."

Marcus then looked at her and said, "how long was I out?"

Yoshino put her finger to her lips and says, "about 2 hours." she then opened the back set's door and pulled Marcus along as she got out, "now come on the others are waiting for us."

Marcus was being pulled by Yoshino along to Crier's basement, and to the new digi gate as he said, "ok ok"

When the two love birds made it they saw the gate was already working, and Keenan's birth parents where nowhere to be seen, and Keenan Goamon Lalamon Thomas and Agumon were waiting for them.

Thomas turns the digi on and said, "ok now we can head to the digital world." The gate then started and the team stepped throw. And once in the digital world they saw 3 people waiting for them, a skinny guy in a hoodie, a muscle bound, guy, and a girl in a gothic, style dress.

The 3 strangers then pulled out digivice and as they put there dna charges in to the digivice they said, "bio hybrid dna charge"

The one in the hoodie evolved into a red headed thunderbirdmon and said, " bio thunderbird on "

The lady in the dresses became a snake like digimon and said, " bio quetzalmon "

And finally the last one became a stegosaurs like digimon and said, "bio stegomon"

Marcus grabbed hold of his digivice making Agumon digivole to riseGreymon, as he said, "Your not darkhumons."

Bio thunderbirdmon fired lighting form his wings at riseGreymon blasting the cyborg dinosaur to the ground as he said, "We are bio-hybrids, Kurata's man made digimon humon hybrids."

Yoshino quickly digivoled Lalamon to Lilamon, in an attempted to help her boyfriend, but sadly bio quetzalmon breathed out a freezing breath that flash froze, the fairy.

Bio Quetzalmon hissed out, "nice try, girl."

Bio stegomon then fired the blades on it's back off at Marcus.

Marcus quickly tired to dodge all of them but sadly one small blade hit him in his right shoulder and dug in to it, making Marcus fall to the ground in pain.

Yoshino cried as she ran to help him up with tears in her eyes.

Keenan gasped his dna charge covered him as he yelled out " Marcus!" Keenan then slammed his hand on top of his digivice making Falcomon warp digivole to… "CROWMON."

Crowmon then fired of two fireballs form the claws on his wings right at bio stegomon, only for bio quetzalmon to freeze them solid.

Bio thunderbirdmon then fired on Crowmon making the newly evolved bird digimon fry like a chicken, before it fell to the ground unable to move.

Marcus, screamed in pain as he ripped the blade out of his shoulder and Yoshino held him as she cried.

Thomas, pulled out his digivice, "I won't let you hurt my friends, DNA FULL CHARGE." Goamon then digivoled to MachGaogamon.

Bio quetzalmon then tried to used her freezing breath on the fighting dog, slowly freezing him, while bio stegomon and bio thunderbirdmon fired on the dog knocking MachGaogamon out.

Marcus' Black Dna charge then started to storm around him, as Yoshino's pink charge began to charge around her, Thomas blue charge, and Keenan's purple one then fallowed suit. Soon the charges formed around there digimon allowing them to get up as the storming DNA charges took on the shapes of the 4 digimon, making the bio hybrids back away in fear.

The storming dna charges then all let out one giant blast attack sending the bio hybrids rocketing into the sky far far away, the digimon then returned to rookie form and all of there digivice then broke form the power of it.

Marcus held his right shoulder as a crying Yoshino helped him up and he said, "Well this isn't good, no digivice, I can't fight, and we got artificial digimon humon hybrids stronger then ultimate levels trying to kill, us plus the Gizumon."

Falcomon, " I heard of a place where humans use to live, if we go there we can get some medicine to treat Marcus arm, and may be at lest repair one of the digivices."

Thomas, "I guess we have no choice."

Marcus walking with Yoshino's help, panted out in pain "Let's just get moving it feels like those blades where covered in something."

To be continued.


	21. how to fix a broken digivice

The Dats team fallowed Falcomon tell they came to a strange lion like digimon destroying Gizumon xts like they where nothing.

The digimon finished off the last one, then he looked at Marcus and said, "I am Bancholeomon, digimon partner the late Spencer Damon." Marcus who was still injured and relying on yoshino's help to keep up looked down sadly.

Thomas, "if you where Spencer's partner you have to know something about the digivice."

Bancholeomon turned around and signed for them to fallow him as he said, "yes I take it you all overloaded your digivices then." The dats team fallowed as they nodded along.

Bancholeomon, didn't look back, "thankfully Spencer made a built in backup for the digivice, should this happened, the back up will not only fix them, but improve them to handle the new DNA charge."

Thomas, "how do you turn on the back up?"

Bancholeomon, "master the dna charge that fired your digivices." they then game to a wooden building, "this is my dojo, the digimon will wait out here humans fallow me."

Yoshino Keenan Marcus and Thomas left Agumon Lalamon Falcomon and Goamon behind as they entered the dojo.

Bancholeomon, then throw Marcus a bottle of medicine, " drink this it'll heal you."

Marcus then drank what was in the bottle and his wound healed so he stopped leaning on Yoshino.

4 training dummy's then turned on and walked to them as Bancholeomon said, "My dummy's can only be broken by a dna charge at full power and full under control, when you each can destroy one the back up in the digivices will activate."

Marcus got into a fighting stance, "sounds easy."

Bancholeomon watched Marcus punch one only for it to get back up shocking the half breed, " it is easy when you know what a DNA charge is."

Thomas, "then tell us what is it," he said as he tried his hand at fighting the dummy's only for it to punch him in the face making him fall back.

Bancholeomon, "it's Human emotions, use them the stronger the emotion the stronger the charge."

Marcus then made a fist as he closed his eyes and Dna charge appeared around him, he then punched one of the dummy's again destroying it as his charge storm around him, as his digivice morphed into the digivice burst.

Bancholeomon, "you are your fathers soon after all, and you now hold a digivice burst."

Yoshino blinked twice before asking, "ok Marcus how did you do that?"

Marcus, "he said the charge was human emotion, so I just closed my eyes and thought about what gives me my strongest emotion."

Yoshino crossed her arms and asked, "let me guess fighting?" Marcus smirked as he said, "no you," that made Yoshino blush with made the girls Dna charge storm around her as well making her digivice turn into a digivice burst.

Bancholeomon watched that just as stunned as Keenan and Thomas, "well what ever works."

Keenan then looked at one of the Dummies and pictured Kurata's face on it making his charge storm around him and as he destroyed the training dummy with one punch his Digivice morphed into a digivice burst, as he screamed, "Me make bad humon pay."

Bancholeomon sat down on one of his Dojo's chairs and looked at Thomas, "now it's your turn rich boy."

Thomas looked at the dummy, and thought about the one thing he cared about in this world his little sister, who was dieing, and how if he died here, he wouldn't be able to cure her of the virus killing her, with simple made his digivice turn into a digivice burst, as Marcus destroyed the last dummy.

The doors to the dojo then opened, as Bancholeomon said, "ok now head to the sacred City your power is need there." the dats team then walked out of the dojo to see Shinegreymon Ravemon rosemon, and MirageGaogamon standing before them.

To be continued.


End file.
